


Father's Day

by woahjusttakeiteasyman



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: dad ray, father/son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahjusttakeiteasyman/pseuds/woahjusttakeiteasyman
Summary: It's Father's day and Henry wants to celebrate





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> are you ever just on a kick and you can't stop writing about something like SUPER niche?? yeah that's what happened here. I wrote this entire thing in like an hour and a half last night. i didn't proofread so feel free to call me out aslkhd

Ray Manchester isn’t a father, and so the last thing he expected to wake up to on June 16th was a gift basket. And yet that’s exactly what happened. He got out of bed at exactly 7:42 that morning, 12 minutes past his alarm. After a quick shower and 20 minutes in front of the mirror to perfect his hair, he stepped through the sprocket and towards the autosnacker to grab breakfast when something caught his eye. On the table was a basket, filled with cards and all sorts of handmade things. He was a little wary - the Man Cave had been invaded through gift baskets before, after all. However, he saw the familiar handwriting on the front-most envelope and immediately smiled. Tearing it open, he read the letter, and a smile slowly crept onto his face.

_Dear Ray,_

_Happy Father’s day! Let’s be real here - you’re more of a father to me than my own dad. And so, I figured why not celebrate with 17 years worth of handmade cards and gifts. All of the homemade gifts are things they had us make in elementary school, made brand new for you, and the rest is stuff I thought you’d like. You should’ve seen the look on the cashier’s face when I came to the checkout with 17 cards - they were shook to say the least. Henryway, I should stop before I run out of words for the other 17 cards. Happy Father’s day, Dad._

_Love, Henry_

Ray could’ve easily burst into tears. He reached into the basket and read each and every card - it’s bad luck not to read the cards first - and his smile grew wider with each and every one. It took 45 minutes to get through them all, because he read them over and over, savoring the love from each one. Finally, he reached into the basket and started pulling out the gifts. And boy, were there gifts. A felt pouch filled with potpourri, to go in the Mans Am. A canvas dish, decorated with markers to hold his keys. A mug that says “World’s Super-est Dad”. His personal favorite was a white t-shirt with plain black lettering that said “Captain Man owns my ass”. Shrinky dink keychains littered the table, ranging from golf balls, to hurricane logos, to simple hearts. Too many things to even name them all. Ray just sat there, staring at the menagerie. And he started to laugh. Not because it was funny, but from the pure joy he felt, the simple love that was put into this by Henry - nay, by his son. As he basked in this happiness, Schwoz walked out through the sprocket, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“What is all this for?” he asked, gesturing at the mess on the table.

“It’s Father’s day,” Ray responded, still smiling.

Ray Manchester isn’t a father - he has no biological children, and he’s never adopted - but in all other senses of the word, he is most certainly a dad.


End file.
